


Buried Beneath

by Trash



Category: AFI
Genre: Angst, Davey is a little bitch, M/M, Self-harm mentioned in passing, Suicidal Thoughts, and Jade is in love with him, so it's all good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davey is on a roof, Jade is on edge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buried Beneath

**Author's Note:**

> For Ella, who is being brainwashed by the Javey feels

Jade pushes the splintered wood door open and leans heavily against the wall, breathless from the climb up the narrow spiral staircase of the tower. In front of him Davey stands, a silhouette against the night sky. Not moving from his spot, clutching the wall, Jade says, “I’m surprised you told me the truth,” says, “I thought you were lying.”

Davey laughs. “Why would I lie?”

“I dunno – you always have done.” He pushes himself away from the wall and edges slowly across the roof to where Davey stands, looking straight ahead. “Lied to me, to yourself, to the band. Why would I believe you this time?”

“Because I have nothing to lose now,” Davey says. 

Jade wishes he would just turn around, just look at him. Wishes, wishes, wishes for things to be different. Above them the bells of the church chime the hour and Jade feels it in his bones. “You do know this is an Anglican church, right? Not Catholic? So if you were going for some stupid fucking symbolism you’re doing it wrong.”

“God, Jade, would you just shut the fuck up for once in your life?” Davey hisses, turning at last to face him. He has been crying, face smeared with makeup. His hair flies free behind him. “You know why I picked this church? Because nowhere else would let me on their roof. That’s how much faith the church have in people. A guy who dresses like this,” he gestures at his translucent t-shirt, his pleather trousers, his studded boots, “who looks like this,” he gestures to his face, his makeup, his hair, “wants to go on the roof and they trust him. Fucking ridiculous. Like I’m here for any other reason than to...”

“To what? Just say it. To kill yourself. To end your own misery. You, you, you. You’re so fucking self-absorbed you actually think taking yourself out of the picture will make it all better. I’m here to tell you that it won’t. Sure, you won’t have to face it, but we will. I will. I’ll have to live with that every day, knowing I couldn’t help, knowing that my loving you wasn’t enough.”

They stare at one another, Jade’s breathing still laboured from the climb or from the adrenaline or just because of Davey being within touching distance. It’s always been like this. 

Davey groans, a wounded animal noise from his gut. “It is enough,” he says. “But you loving me doesn’t take away the fact that we’ll be persecuted for this, you know? Now that they know they’ll...people are cruel, Jade, cruel.”

“This is Adam and Hunter we’re talking about here. And Smith. God, there’s not a bad bone between them. They aren’t cruel. And so what if they know? What were we supposed to do – live our entire lives in secret?”

“I’ve done it for this long,” Davey says. He rubs absently at his arms, at scar tissue covered with tattoos.

“Yeah, me too. And I refuse to do it anymore. And I refuse to do it alone. You’re going to get your ass down from here and you’re going to face this with me. We either both go down the steps, or we both go over the edge. Either way, I’m not being left behind.” The idea of falling terrifies Jade but he wants Davey to know he’d do it, he’d fall with him if that’s how things have to be.

The church bell chimes fifteen minutes.

Davey looks up at the sky then back at Jade, shoulders slumped. Defeated. “Things just...doesn’t the world spin fast? Can’t we just...slow it down? So that I can catch up?”

“No,” Jade says, honestly. He holds out his hand for Davey, feels his heart beat hard against his ribs as he waits. Eventually Davey holds out his own hand, lets Jade’s close around it and pull him closer. Jade doesn’t know when he started to cry but suddenly he heaves a deep sob, “You’re an idiot. You’re an asshole. I love you,” he sobs, pressing kisses to wherever he can on Davey’s face, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Davey says, and it sounds like a promise even if it isn’t. And hand in hand, they take the steps down.


End file.
